


Destroyed

by ConcreteUnicorn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Catholic, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Catholicism, Diary/Journal, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Break Up, Religion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteUnicorn/pseuds/ConcreteUnicorn
Summary: I'm sick down from the bones to the other sideRed-mob, we insects hideKing rat on the streets in another lifeThey laugh, we don't think it's funnyBefore him was torture.  After him is torture.  Knowing it’s unnatural, not being able to stop.  What did I do to deserve this?  God, why would you make me fall so hard?  There was never a day where I didn’t feel the stares.A 17-year-old Gerard reflects on Mikey's untimely death and Frankie's heartbreaking departure.  ADestroyasongfic.





	Destroyed

_Sick, sick_  
_I'm sick_  
There’s no way these feelings are normal. No normal boy would feel this way about another boy.

_Don't believe what they say_  
_We're dead flies in the summertime_  
I’m not special. Nobody wants me. If I could just die, let go of life, let go of _ him _, I could be free.

_They leave us all behind_  
_With duct-tape scars on my honey_  
Nobody notices. Why would they? The scars were obvious enough, but only Frankie had ever noticed. _ Frankie _...

_They don't like who you are_  
_You won't like where we'll go_  
Will someone care when I’m gone? No, I don’t think so. Only _ he’s _ cared so far. But now he’s gone too...

_Brother, protect me now_  
_With blood they wash in the money!_  
Mikey has always loved me at least. But now Mikey’s gone, who will care? Not mom and dad. The scandal Mikey caused…..

_You don't believe in God_  
_ I don't believe in luck_  
_ They don't believe in us_  
_But I believe we're the enemy!_  
Finding each other was a miracle. But of course he doesn’t believe in those. I do. I did. The world never approved, though. I guess this is my punishment.

_I'm sick down from the bones to the other side_  
_Red-mob, we insects hide_  
_ King rat on the streets in another life_  
_They laugh, we don't think it's funny_  
Before him was torture. After him is torture. Knowing it’s unnatural, not being able to stop. What did I do to deserve this? God, why would you make me fall so hard? There was never a day where I didn’t feel the stares.

_If what you are_  
_Is just what you own_  
_ What have you become_  
_ When they take from you_  
_Almost everything?_  
My fucking parents. So concerned about their stock portfolio, the fucking boats, the houses. Never noticing their own youngest son until it was too late. Never caring enough about their older son unless he fucks up. Until the nuns report him to the principal.

_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya_  
_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya!_  
_ Against the sun, we're the enemy_  
_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya!_  
Fuck me. Fuck him. Fuck you. Fuck them. Fuck fucking everything.

_I don't believe in God (you don't believe in God)_  
_I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)_  
_ I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)_  
_I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)_  
What was even the point anymore? What has God ever done for me? He gave me him and then took him away. He gave me Mikey and took him away too. Fuck this world, who’s done fucking nothing for me. I’m on Earth to fucking destroy, and to to be destroyed.

_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya_  
_Destroya, Destroya, Destroya, Destroya!_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
Nothing will change at humanity’s end. Nothing will change at my end. After all, the two greatest people in this world were taken from me, and not one fucking person cares. Not except me, but fuck me, I guess.

_So show me what you got, you children of the gun_  
_Don't hide and we don't run!_  
_ Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
_ So show me what you got_  
_Against the sun, we're the enemy!_  
There’s nothing I can do, I guess. Nothing except be an example. God, that would show you. Show everyone. Mom and dad might not give a shit, God might not give a shit, but the fucking world will not destroy me. I will not let it win. I will not be destroyed, I will fucking DESTROY.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The lovely SparkleHag and I were watching My Chemical Romance's 2011 Redding performance, and I was pretty moved. This was the outcome 30 minutes later!


End file.
